transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Son of Repugnus
Sogo, City of Night. On the planet Tau Ceti, one of the most popular tourist destinations available. The city that never sleeps, it buzzes with life, be it from the busy streets of the shoppers, to the nightlife, to even the deserted alleyways that just /feel/ like you are never alone. There's certainly something about this place... Previously: A modern-looking factory building sits in Sogo, City of Night, not too far from one of the ritzier parts of town. Nearby is the bustle of traffic, lights, and shopping where the beautiful people go to see and be seen. The ever-popular Duran Duran LIVE Concert (actually performed by android versions of the Earth band) is currently celebrating its 53rd year of entertainment. Other places feature gambling casinos, racetracks, and other forms of back room dealings that would make Swindle proud. This factory sits on a well-groomed street between the edge of all this hustle and the other, seedier side of the city. For there is a shadowy side. Travel the dark alleyways where the din subsides and you will still not be alone. It feels as if the city itself has eyes... ever watchful. It is not only tourists who come to make deals here... no, this is a city for people of all inclinations and appetites. The city doesn't care- so long as the stream of traffic- and money- keeps flowing in. In this factory, a nearly Cybertronian-sized figure sits in a large, elegantly furnished room, surrounded by various computers and large screen TVs that broadcast the latest sports, concerts, and gambling events. This Meeting Room is more for show- the real action happens elsewhere in the building. This is the spot where he speaks to clients who come to buy the items he offers for sale. Sogo is the perfect location- here he can build and experiment, then wine and dine potential clients with all the city has to offer. A smaller figure approaches, rubbing one hand with the other and flashing an oily smile. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" The smaller figure is mechanical, possibly a Velocitronian. The larger figure barely glances up at him. "It is time. Prepare the shipments for transport once they arrive." "Very well, sir." The small mech gives a short bow and hurries off. TODAY The factory is abuzz with activity. Workers hasten to finish their workloads and everything is already "due yesterday". On the first floor of the building is an impressive, spacious Welcome Room, complete with a Secretary who chews gum while reading her copy of "Get Rich Quick-Everything You Need to Know to Win at Blackjack". Large-screen TVs broadcast news and events from across the galaxy. One news story currently playing is the mysterious incident on Taiko 9, a small colony planet that had a sudden and extreme change in atmosphere, destroying crops and making the air almost unbreathable. Into this city come our heroes. WHO are our heroes? Why YOU, splendid readers! Recently, Repugnus placed a tracing beacon onto Blurr, who has finally gone missing entirely. No response to radio signals, nothing. Blurr's signal was traced to this planet and this city, and a crew of Autobots and their allies have been sent to investigate. In addition, Blast Off went missing recently, too, for unknown reasons, and since Onslaught has always had a tracking device on him, the Decepticons will be able to make their way here, as well. Any Autobots or Decepticons outside who are looking for Blurr or Blast Off will be able to trace their homing devices' signals to this building. The front doors that lead to the Welcome Room are open and easily accommodate Cybertronian-sized visitors. Outside the factory, in the city of Sogo itself, a promotional Duran Duran LIVE concert (televised all around town on giant screens) is just getting started, the android band members stirring up the crowd with classic hits like "Rio" and "Hungry Like the Wolf". Swindle folds down and in on himself to become a military grade off-road jeep. Repugnus is currently stalking through the streets of Sogo, frowning as he holds up a scanner. Right now it's blank, showing no sign of the speedster. "Come on, Blurr, I know you can't resist turning on that superspeed. Sooner or later you gotta pop up, buddy!" He looks behind him at whatever heroes followed him here. "Eh, well, if nothing else, I guess I can always just settle for brutally torturing thugs until they cough up his location." Repugnus says that even as he approaches the factory known to be Blurr's last location. It may be that he just wants an excuse to torture someone. Really, Blast Off going off on his own wasn't all that unusual. The guy had this whole 'lone wolf ice cold sniper' shtick he always plays by after all. When he doesn't respond to Onslaught yelling over the radio that he's late for mid-week debriefing, then you know something strange is going on in Combaticon town. Fortunately, yes, Onslaught does bug his own soldiers with trackers. Several. In different parts. Just in case another incident like -that- one happens again. You know which one. The one we don't speak of because everything else in that episode was terrible. Ironically this is related, because there's only one Combaticon that would visit the planet the tracer is bleeping from regularly, and if he isn't the one badgering Blast Off into making a trip to pick up some illiciet goods, something really -was- off. By the same logic, he's also the best choice to send to Sogo to look for him thanks to his familiarity with the local. As much as Onslaught hates to admit he is -ever- the right choice for such a mission, without Vortex or even Brawl to send along to make sure he.. behaves. So to speak. And that is why a certain tan Jeep is cruising almost leisurely up to the factory, following the directions of the blip on tracker screen unfolded from his dashboard. Swindle mutters something about "Business before pleasure" under his breath a few times, as if a mantra to keep his intent from wandering back to all the other evil, profitable things he could be doing in the city proper. Cassette Tape is snapped into place on the cassette section of the scanner Repugnus is carrying. "Repugnus, I'm cross checking images from the scanner to any archives with Blurr tagged as a subject. Eh, results are a bit on the squiffy side so far. And by 'squiffy,' I mean 'I don't have any.' Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Tailgate leaves the hab suite. Tailgate has arrived. Repugnus realizes, as he looks behind him, there's no one there. All he has is Reject or whatever his name is. "Squiffy!? You into... squiffing, Rewind!? Eheheheh! Well... whatever. Anyway, I dunno if there's anyone to torture in here, but let's check anyway just in case," the Monsterbot says even as he enters the Welcome Room and is walking up to the secretary. "Hiiiii!" Repugnus says as he enters, smiling at the secretary. "I'm very sorry, but we're lost. Can you help us?" It's just as well that Repugnus is so fixated on the scanner or else he might have noticed Swindle rolling up. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" buzzes across the Sogo skyline, following Swindle's position closely from the air as the Combaticon leads the hunt for the missing shuttle-con. Blitzwing has no interest in actually finding Blast Off, though the prospect of combat within a city as sinful as this has its merits. Blitzwing has made his fair share of enemies, no doubt plenty here, and wiping a few of those names off the list while simultaneously causing random death and destruction would be extremely enjoyable. Military Gunnery Jeep however catchs glimps of the Autobots entering the building as he pulls up. Hmmm. Shouldn't they be off looking for Blurr because of the accusations... unless... <> Pulling up at the door Swindle transforms to robot mode, and nudges the door open enough to snoop on what the Autobots are doing here as well... The jeep flips back and up, revealing a lean mean black market machine. The secretary blinks up at Repugnus, letting some gum "pop" and nervously adjusting her hair while staring at the "guest". "Uh... if you're looking for the Duran Duran concert, they're three blocks to the right... the Sparkeater races are five blocks to the left, and the Build a Bot Toy Store is one block behind us." As the others converge on the location, they are not really noticed by the crowd. The city is abuzz with the concert, lights, chatter, and ships and vehicles of all kinds move in and out. The signals for Blurr and Blast Off continue to emit from inside the factory building. Tailgate is here because, quite frankly, he's very interested in finding Blurr and is quite worried about the mech. He tails uncertainly behind Repugnus, glancing briefly over at Rewind before unconsciously obscuring himself behind Repugnus' leg. This place is huge, busy, and kind of frantic--and for a such a small mech, it's all rather intimidating. The secretary doesn't see Rewind, since he's in tape mode, but she does notice Tailgate. "Oh, is he with you? Kids get 50% off at the Millenial Fair... that's down the street and to the right!" MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" circles over the factory, throttling lazily and keeping radio communications with Swindle open. <> Repugnus looks behind himself again. Oh, there's someone else here! Iiiiit's Tailgate! Yaaaaaay! He grins down at him, then looks back up at the secretary, all serious business. "Oh, they do? NEATO! Say, my "kid" and I were wondering, too... is this a TOY factory? Because if there's one thing the little devil always wanted, it was to find out who makes all those wonderful toys for kids! Can we have a look around the factory?.." Cassette Tape stays quiet, because free admission. Repugnus says, "Tailgate, you need to raise a *terrible* fuss if they won't let us in." Tailgate says, "....wh-what? Why? I don't need to make a fuss in order for us to get in!" Repugnus says, "Tailgate, they could be *disassembling Blurr* even as we speak." Tailgate says, "Oh no!! But what if my fussing just makes things worse?!" Repugnus says, "We'll figure something out! Like violence!" Tailgate says, "...n-no!" Repugnus says, "Well, it's that or fussing!" Tailgate says, "Ah, d'oh!" Too many coincidences to be, well, a coincidence. Swindle takes a step back from the doors for a moment and glances up. Eh, if he gets tired of waiting Blitzwing will either start smashing things on his own, or go get drunk. Possibly both at the same time. With a shrug he opens his subspace storage compartment and pulls out a rather sizable storage locker. Isn't being able to bend physics for trivial utility wonderful? Propping it up over one shoulder, he uses the other arm to push the door open. "Delivery!" And just grins his charming snakeoil grin at the Autobots present as well. The secretary stutters some... "Uh, well, I suppose we make "toys", but...." She starts to look slightly doubtful. "Uh, one moment." An internal comm line appears to open and she listens into a headpiece, nodding. "Yes, sir. Right away." She looks back up to the Autobots. "That was my Boss. He said new customers are always welcome to tour our factory. In fact, if you and your kid go up into that lift right there (she points to the lift) he'll be happy to give you a personal tour." Then Swindle walks in. "Oh!" She grabs a pen and gets ready to sign something. There's always something to sign, after all. Oh, well, he's masquerading as Repugnus' kid? Tailgate's optics flicker, and he deadpans. This was going to be very.. ah, interesting. He might as well make it seem more convincing. He moves directly behind Repugnus, peeking out from behind him while wrapping an arm childishly around his leg. He looks up at the secretary with wide, innocent optics. Repugnus notices Swindle approaching, and shakes a fist. "SWIN--" Wait, would it be a good idea to reveal that this guy's a Decepticon? Even though that should be obvious from his insignia? "--ton! You cad! You... dropped a package I was expecting once! The styrofoam that was protecting my product was brutally damaged!" He thumbs over at Swindle, and tells the Secretary. "Watch out for that guy, he DROPS PACKAGES all the time." Meanwhile, he sweeps his scanner over the forms so Rewind can read them for him. "What? Scared, little guy?" Repugnus says, grinning down at Tailgate. "Don't worry, I won't let SWINTON drop a package on you!" Repugnus says, "Sonuva--Swindle! The only Decepticon I respect!" Tailgate shudders Repugnus says, "Rewind, since I hate reading forms, I'm gonna have you do it." Tailgate says, "Oh, phew, I didn't have to make a fuss after all!" Cassette Tape would be rolling his optics, were he in the correct form. "I'm an archivist, not a bloody Star Fleet phaser, Repugnus! If these packages match something in archival footage, I'm your bot! If not, stop waving me about! " "Your shipper should of used better packing tape," Swindle replies to Repugnus without missing a beat as he sets the storage locker on top of the secretary's desk maybe a little rougher than necessary. Hey might as well go with it. Shakes his head a little at her. "Some customers are just never satisfied, you know?" Ignoring Repugnus being goofy he slides the clipboard of forms over to the secretary and starts pointing out lines. "Just sign here, here, and here, on the space here, and make sure everything is in triplicate. And don't use red ink, the boss is allergic to it. Then mail it back to the distribution center and thank you." Why are you not going to the elevator while she's not paying attention? Really guys. Fine I'll do it myself. Swindle trots off in the indicated direction while the secretary handles all that form signing. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" swoops around for another pass over the facility, slowing though still careening past Mach 1. The MiG short bursts to Swindle. <> Repugnus sighs, and finally stops trying to get Rewind to read SWINDLE'S FORM that he gave to the SECRETARY (woops). Anyway, the reason why Repugnus didn't just go while he had the chance is because he wanted to make sure he 'accompanied' Swindle into the elevator. Yeah, that's it. "Funny meeting you, the master of low, low deals, in this kind of place! I wonder whatever it is that you want!" He lurches after Swindle, Tailgate still probably clinging to his leg. "Hopefully it's nothing too evil because I can't allow that!" Indeed, the secretary looks totally flustered and starts shuffling papers. "All I HAVE is a red pen!" She sobs... In the meantime, the Bots and Con will be able to get on the lift, which will head upwards once they are all in.... Tailgate is still clinging to Repugnus' leg, looking at Swindle with wide optics, looking frightened. "Dad," he chirps, "Where are we going, exactly?" he says, trying to ignore the Decepticon in the elevator with them. "Who? Me? What do you think I could possibly be here for that could be ev--" And then the lift slides shut for the elevator to move, and Swindle drops the innocent act like a discarded hammer "--I'm going to take a shot in the dark here. Your beloved speedster that's been acting strange lately has disappeared and you tracked him here." He holds up a hand before anyone can object. "I'm sure you're going to say 'But Swindle, how do you know?'. It's a little hard -not- to with the diamond thing all over the news." He pauses a moment to adjust his bolo tie with one hand, and ignore Blitzwing's impatient rambling over the comm. "Let's just say a possibly similar fate has possibly befallen a fellow Decepticon as well." Repugnus briefly breaks the fourth wall to stare at the camera, shocked and o-faced. DUN DUN DUN! "Gosh, Swindle, how did you know?!" Repugnus says. "Oh, wait, you just told me! Hm... a certain Decepticon is also acting strangely, stealing things, and causing any combiner robot he merges with to instantly go insane and try to destroy himself? Why, Swindle! Are you suggesting that Blurr's archnemesis, Blast Off, is also suffering from the exact same affliction?" He raises a brow, grinning. "Why, then, it seems that we are at cross purposes! Or... is that mutual enemies? Or friends?" He taps his chin. "Well, whatever! I say we temporarily do not shoot each other until we each almost have what we want, THEN betray each other!" He grins down at Tailgate, patting him on the head. "It's okay, son! You don't have to pretend to be related to me anymore!" Swindle chuckles a little as he folds his hands behind his back. "Well it seems we've got ourselves in a bit of an 'enemy mine' situation... and with prehaps the one Autobot that isn't a sympathetic bleeding spark." He pauses to lean down to Tailgate. "No offense." Then stands back up. "But yes, lets find our missing comrades first, -then- see if there is anything worth stabbing backs over." Tailgate's helm bobs when Repugnus pats him on the head. "Oh," he says, sparing a last backwards glance at the frazzled secretary just before the elevator door closes. "Oh, right, Da--Pug--Re.. Repugnus! Sir!" he says, moving out from behind his leg. Then he realizes and remembers that Swindle is there--right when he mentions back stabbing, and quickly hides behind Repugnus again, optics wide. The lift continues on up until they arrive at a long hallway. The doors open and they will be able to proceed down the hallway towards a large door at the other end. Beautiful pictures of tourist attractions and planets from across this star system line the walls. Well, except... the knowledgeable might notice that each of those places or planets in the photos has recently suffered some sort of war or environmental disaster.... Blurr and Blast Off's signals are also getting closer.... Swindle ticks off images with one hand as they proceed down the corridor. "Deforestation leading to depletion of ozone... overindustrialization... civil unrest... nuclear 'accident'... worker class revolt leading to entire dissolution of government and social collapse, aaaaah that was a good year, very profitable for business on the arms markets." He pauses at a beeping emitting from his chassis. "And what's this?" He reachs back to pull the tracker off of where it was stuck to his jeep mode dashboard from wherever the kibble behind his shoulders hides it. "We're still on the right track. Hmmm. I'm starting to see a pattern here..." Repugnus steps out of the lift, grinning at his new "partner." "I'd offer to shake on it, Swindle, but I think we both know we'd be using the other hand to cross our fingers! Anyway, let us investigate this business which is surely as legitimate as you are, Swindle!" He walks past the paintings, whistling. "Man, these used to be some nice places. Well, until they got blown to hell. You ever been, Tailgate? Like uh, to Scoranis IV? Before the lava ants ate it?" Noting Swindles' beeping, Repugnus whips out his own scanner. It isn't beeping but it is blinking. He raises a brow at Swindle. "It looks like our pals are up ahead! I hope they haven't learned to merge together into a somewhat larger robot, like Blast Blurr, or Blurroff--" Repugnus imagines Blurr with Blast Off as one of his arms, and bursts out laughing. Tailgate deadpans at all the pictures lining the walls. "... No." He sighs a sad little sigh. He hasn't been to very many places. "What a strange trend," he mutters to himself, noting what Swindle had said earlier. When Repugnus bursts out laughing, he starts a little. "What's so funny about that?! Then they wouldn't be able to decide whether they were Autobot or Decepticon!" "Knowing Repugnus, he's hoping they'd still try to rip each other, and thus themselves, apart," Swindle deadpans as he tucks the tracker away once more. And taps his internal comm. <> The door opens as the Cybertronians arrive. They are greeted by a large, gray-green skinned alien. He looks a bit like an orc, with huge muscles and simple clothing. However, he also wears some strange-looking devices on his person, including a wristband with buttons and other controls. "Ey, Boss. They've arrived. Please be steppin' this way inta the Meetin' Room, gents! A tour of ar' toy fact'ry this a-ways!" He gestures inside the room. "I'm Codder." As everyone enters the Meeting Room, they will notice a figure seated on a very elegant chair at the far end of the space. This figure is as large as an average Cybertronian, yet he is an organic- an Ilxian, to be exact. His skin is gray and what almost look like dreadlocks hang from his head. Red eyes appraise the newcomers coolly. He's dressed in fine clothing, but there are several devices and pieces of armor attached to his arms and outfit. He smiles a somewhat cold smile as everyone enters the room. "Greetings. You may call me the Admiral." "I'm sure Blurr would work it out somehow, or get a different arm maybe," Repugnus says, apparently not concerned that Tailgate's worried about this. "And Swindle! I'm shocked to think that you think so little of me! Well, not really but--oh!" He smiles at the Orc. "Yes, take us to your leader! We mean you no harm!" After being led into the meeting room, Repugnus gives the Ilxian a little wave before he looks back at his scanner, wandering about the room a bit. "Just... one... second... there's this, uh... I'm looking for gold. Oh, wait! I was here to tour the factory with MY SON, yes, that's it... and, uh... need this digital tour guide to do it... with..." Swindle slaps a palm to his face at Repugnus. "Cut it out Repugnus. Can't you see we've been let up here on purpose?" Gives a wave in the direction of the so-called 'Admiral'. "A fellow of that stature and dress doesn't just let anyone walk into his factory for a tour on such a flimsy reason." Oi. The people he is forced to work with. Swindle coughs into a fist as he steps forward, then turns his purple optics back to 'The Admiral'. "From one business man to another, I'll give you the respect of cutting right to the chase. We have apt reason to believe that you may have somethings and/or someones belonging to us within your -- might I add wonderful, love the decor -- facility here." Tailgate isn't shocked Swindle thinks that way of Repugnus--everyone seems to think that way of him, well, except for himself. He deadpans at the newcomers, Codder and.. the Admiral? He looks around uncertainly, not sure what to think. Were they the ones keeping Blurr hostage? "Oh yes," Tailgate adds. "Me and Daddy have been waiting all day in anticipation of this tour! Could we hurry up and go? I just can't wait!" He tries to look very excited, but gives Swindle a curious look. Repugnus laughs at Swindle. "Oh, come on, Swindy! I gotta give him a little slag, though I am wondering if he's under HERE..." He peeks under a coffee table. "...nope! And, eh, it's okay, Tailgate, you can drop the act now. Or maybe I AM your father, hrmmmm? Heheheh!" MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's comm suite winks a nanocycle tight beam acknowledgement to Swindle. A split second thereafter, and aerilons flare widely to throw the jet down toward the facility. Just before the moment of impact, the triplechanger shifts modes with that oh-so familiar machine-rattle of gears, pistons, and servos, alighting upon the roof smoothly in robot mode, hovering just inches above the paneling. Blitzwing seamlessly draws his electron sabre and gryo-rifle in either hand, floating down the length of the factory and nearing Swindle's location. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode. The Admiral nods his head, as if this is all the most normal thing in the world as Repugnus scans the room. "Gold! Well, I'm afraid we don't have much of the real thing here... We have FOOL's Gold, of course... since this is a toy factory, right?" He smiles indulgently at Repugnus- and to Tailgate. "Yes, would you like to see some of our toys? I did promise you that..." He then grins at Swindle's directness. "Ah, I believe I can satisfy everyone's wishes at once!" He looks at Tailgate again. "I can show you all the kind of toys we like to get our hands on here in the factory. It's the latest in remote control technology!!! I do like sophisticated toys, after all..." He motions to Codder, who pushes a button- opening a door. "Wait 'til you see my newest toys. I am becoming ever so attached to them!" From this door emerges Blast Off, who enters the room, standing next to the Admiral. He remains completely silent and does not ackowledge Swindle or the others at all. Tailgate just watches Repugnus, shaking his helm. He would never fully understand the Monsterbot. When the Admiral mentions sophisticated toys, remote control technology, and satisfying everyone's wishes at once, he gets a really bad feeling about all of this. His optics widen, and he deadpans nervously. When Blast Off enters the room, Tailgate nearly falls over aft first onto the floor, optics wide. It's the toaster-killer! But what is he doing here?! "Might not want to get too attached," Swindle murmurs under his breath. All the pieces are starting to fall together here, but he keeps up his charming demeanor all the same. Humoring the Admiral, if nothing else. Blast Off giving everyone the cold shoulder isn't that unusual. At least on the surface. This is different from his usual cold snubbing though. "And just what, pray tell, does a fellow such as yourself do with such 'toys'?" Though by the pictures in the hallway Swindle has a pretty good idea. Something else follows Blast Off in, though at first it might not be quite clear what it is, exactly. There is a FWOOSH as air is rapidly pushed aside, and a blue and white streak whips across the room and comes to a halt on the opposite side of the Admiral from Blast Off. He too, remains silent, with a blank expression on his face. "Blurr," Repugnus growls, all business again. "Right, here's my deal. Give him back and I don't pop your fingers off." Swindle says, "Blitzwing, if you haven't fallen asleep or gotten drunk on me yet, it's about time to bring some party favors in." The Admiral looks to Swindle and stands up, gesturing to the building that surrounds them. "I am a scientist and a businessman. I use scientific discovery to create inventions that I then sell across the galaxy. After they are sold, those items need to be transported. That's where your friends come in. You "jangle men" have interfered in my business before. This time, I decided it was appropriate to find a way to make you work FOR me, instead of against me. Even if it took quite a bit of persuasion." He motions to Blurr and Blast Off. "You are machines, and machines can be programmed. I worked with several top programmers to come up with an invention to do just that... a device I can use to bend any Cybertronian to my will. Once infected, that individual is at my command. "Not too long ago, I was stuck on a planet. It was a hostile place, and I performed many an experiment trying to figure out how to get home. One accidental result of those experiments was discovering how to alter a planet's atmosphere and create "acid rain". When I finally got off that dung heap, I took what I'd learned and designed a weapon to recreate those effects. Do you know how valuable that technology can be- especially to a warring planet who wants to destroy their enemies? What better way to do so than to alter your enemy's home planet and make it unable to sustain crops, destroy the weather systems, alter the air... affect life itself. The demand is enormous... even more than I imagined. I ship out a lot of delicate chemicals and weapons that use unusual- and sometimes unstable- methods of attack. I've had problems with explosions due to the sometimes unpredictable nature of shipping these items through war zones, weather, or cosmic conditions. My Acid Rain atmospheric weapons are also rather delicate and unstable... requiring care during transport and adaptability to changing situations. I needed something faster... and something intelligent enough to avoid obstacles and get my shipments to their destinations safely." When Blurr dashes into the room, Tailgate stands up, optics wide. "Blurr!" he gives his friend a once over, looking worried. Then he shakes a fist at the Admiral. "What did you do to him, you..!! Using him to transport all your ... 'acid rain'! How could you!" He glances over at Repugnus. "We have to get Blurr out of this!" "As I had surmised by your delightful little gallery on the way in. Can't lie, Admiral, as a fellow entrepreneuring dealer in arms and military hardware I am a bit impressed. It takes a great deal of work to build that sort of business base on the coattails of other's strife and hatred. And environmental sloppiness." If anyone would know, right? But as he replies Swindle holds his right arm out a bit at his side, components clicking and locking together to configure his arm-cannon into place. "However, I am afraid this is one toy I am going to have to... reposess. Blast Off is *my* teammate and cargo taxi and I would rather like to have him back, thank you very much." Repugnus says, "Yeah," Repugnus agrees. "I want my disciple back!"" "Tailgatehelpm---hhnnngkkk--" At the minibot's distress, Blurr suddenly tries to beg his friends for help but suddenly doubles over in pain, backing into a wall. So--it would seem the Admiral's best technology still isn't quite perfect...? Blitzwing grunts at his commlink. <> The titanic triplechanger leaps back into the air, shifts forms once again into that of a Russian jet, and streaks off into the upper atmosphere. Just as quickly, though, the Decepticon flier banks and rockets back down toward the facility, blowing through Mach 2. Blitzwing makes to impale the factory with his nosecone. Though just before impact, the triplechanger once more rearranges himself, this time into a tank, and sails into the roof like a meteor of steel. *THOOM!* Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Blitzwing transforms into a Leopard 2A6M tank. Repugnus smirks at Swindle, then transforms into monster mode! "Yeah, I don't have any real relation to Blurr, but I *do* appreciate it when someone seems to be understanding my whole mindset, however slow that process may be! That's why he's my disciple and I HOLY--" He dives behind a chair that would have offered no protection whatsoever as the ceiling explodes! Blitzwing says, "Party favors have arrived." The Admiral smirks towards Tailgate. "I could, so I did. I believe the saying is "might makes right?" Or in this case, Brains makes Right." He chuckles and nods to Swindle. "Ah, someone after my own tastes! It's a shame I'll have to destroy you then. I don't like sharing my toys. I never really did, actually." The Admiral looks to Codder. "I think we have delayed long enough, Codder." Codder exclaims "Gotcha, Boss!" and he clicks one of the buttons on his wristband. The area of the room where the Admiral and Codder are standing is suddenly cut off from the rest of the room. Clear but near-indestructible forcefields spring up between the Admiral, Codder, Blurr and Blast Off and the larger part of the room where everyone else stands. Chairs and a table remain in the larger section of the room, as does a small laptop and a few other miscellaneous folders, pens and other items. But the TVs and computers that lined the walls suddenly rotate and disappear with a solid "click" behind the walls. The shield keeps the occupants from easily gaining access to or attacking the outside. The only exception to this shield is in parts of the ceiling- where several vents suddenly whir to life with an ominous hiss. The vents above the larger, closed off part of the room open and a green mist sprays out- it's acid!!!! (The vents above the Admiral and Codder remain closed as the acid sprays.) The acid rains down on the occupants trapped below. Some may be able avoid the spray by ducking under the table, chairs... or possibly each other. It may only delay the inevitable, though. There is suddenly a THOOM, courtesy of Blitzwing. The ceiling- at least those small parts of it... are cracking from the impact a floor above. "What was THAT?" The Admiral gets up to leave. "No time to lose. Come with me." He motions to Codder, Blurr and Blast Off and leaves the Cybertonians to their fate. Codder has arrived. Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with Codder's Booby Trap Area attack! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Bug Creature with Codder's Booby Trap Area attack! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Swindle with Codder's Booby Trap Area attack! Meanwhile, the Duran duran concert outside is now playing "View to a Kill". Leopard 2A6M slams into the roof, HARD, a shower of sparks and debris erupting about him. The latticework strains under the triplechanger's weight, and Blitzwing grows impatient for the fallout. The tank's cannon swivels, pivots, and *KA-THOOM!* A 125mm slug shrieks into the building, knocking a sizeable chunk of the roof away and sending Blitzwing down inside. "*kaff* Acid gas!" Repugnus says, clambering back onto his clawed feet, his fangs glinting. "Not the nastiest stuff I've had to breathe!" He looks up at the ceiling, where there appears to be a gap in the shield. "If there's one up there..." He looks down at the floor. "...maybe there's one down there, too!" And so, having a bit of an idea, he sprays sparks at the floor, hoping to catch the room on fire, and like a Looney Tunes character, he begins to cut a hole in the floor around himself. Hopefully it won't cause the entire factory to inexplicably fall while he remains suspended in air on the hole he made. Swindle frowns at the field that comes up. "A Mark IX Phastronic Counter Field? I've been trying to get one of those for vorns!... Good taste, though." Cue the Triplechanger crashing in through the ceiling right on time. "Blitzwing! Stop those dirty scheming scumballs!" Pause. "And coming from me, that's saying something. They're trying to take control of Decepticons to use as their own playthings of war." And Autobots, but who cares about that? Of course the guy decides to show off his little tricks. Acid starts to patter down, drawing a grunt from the Combaticon as it starts to burn into his armor. "However, you're not the only one with fancy toys." Swindle pulls out the energy corruptor, the same one he used on Blades a while back, and points it at the supposedly indestructible forcefield. "Let's see what your little energy field thinks of this..." And he fires! The floor of the "booby trap" remains forcefielded, but the flames do cause smoke, which wafts up into the vents, setting off a fire alarm! Water instantly begins to spray down from the cracks in the forcefield, washing the acid away. In the meantime, Swindle's energy corruptor works, and the forcefield dissipates. Elsewhere, the Admiral and Codder lead Blurr and Blast Off to another section of the factory. They are heading inside a large docking bay as crates and various packages are prepared for transport. Crates contain all sorts of equipment and devices. There are many of the Admiral's Acid Rain devices, plus smaller shipments of other things the factory produces. All sorts of weaponry, shock and stun guns, and various chemicals are carefully packed away- or wait for future packing. Large doors are open as they load crates onto the shuttles the Admiral already owned, but the majority of the shipment awaits for Blurr and Blast Off. The city itself can be seen outside through the open doors, as the concert still plays on giant screens. Bug Creature is speechless for a moment. He had a notion that setting the room on fire might have helped, but OF COURSE it would set off the fire alarms! "HAHAHAHA! Oh, man, accidental brilliance is the best kind, Swindy! Now come along, we're almost at the part where we betray each other!" He lumbers along the Admiral and his lackey, remarking, "I don't know the layout of this place, but thanks to my various sensors, I don't need to!" Encountering a wall, he simply carves his through it. "ADMIRAL! No getting off this sinking ship!" "If I didn't know better I would think you did that on purpose and just act like it was an accident." But it's a thankful result either way. Some splatter of water and diluted acid is kicked up as Swindle transforms once the field is down and peels out to chase down the Admiral and their... well... can't really call them friends but Blast Off is pretty important. Swindle folds down and in on himself to become a military grade off-road jeep. Blast Off is still completely silent throughout this. He follows and does as ordered. However, there is the occasional flash in his optics that indicate anger... and frustration. However, he has no way to act upon those feelings, so he remains quiet. If he has a reaction to Blurr- BLURRRR- being in such close proximity, he doesn't show it. He is probably working really hard to deny this reality, anyway. Blurr also remains silent, after "recovering" from his brief outburst. He doesn't acknowledge Blast Off's presence, though. At least it doesn't appear so. The Admiral is in the docking bay, frantically yelling and gesturing at his minions to load up the crates. "We must leave with the Acid Rain devices, if nothing else! I put too much work into those!!! Blast Off! Transform into a space shuttle and prepare for cargo! Codder, Blurr- you workers there- LOAD UP!" The Admiral is in such a rush to leave that even HE deigns to pick up a crate and start loading. He hears crashing walls nearby and starts running with the crate...despite the fragility of the items inside. Two slashes score the walls to the docking bay, followed by two more, making a neat rectangle. "HIII GUYS!" Repugnus says, his fanged maw grinning as he steps through. "Sorry to say, but you got SOMEONE that belongs to me, and I'm gonna take him back... SO DROP WHAT YOU'RE DOING." He approaches the gumbies, scythes snicking out menacingly. "Unless of course you're being paid enough to get flayed alive! Heheheheh!" Blurr obeys mutely, appearing to ignore everything else around him. Screeching wheels can be heard a few moments before Swindle actually veers into the cargo bay. "As tempting as your pretty little tech is, Admiral, business and avoiding getting more bombs stuck in my head before pleasure. So don't take it personally that I don't have time to pay proper interest just yet." Where is he, where is he, where is ... aha. Careening around some cargo and sending workers scrambling for cover, Swindle swings in Blast Off's direction as he flips back up into robot mode. "Sorry buddy, but this take-off is being delayed." He fires his gyro gun in attempt to scramble the shuttle-con's control systems. Blurr, honestly, he doesn't really give a slag about at the moment. The jeep flips back and up, revealing a lean mean black market machine. Combat: Swindle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Swindle strikes Space Shuttle with his This is for your own good bro attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Space Shuttle 's Agility. (Crippled) The Admiral whirls around as Repugnus and Swindle make their entrance. The miscellaneous workers (aka redshirts) in the room all shriek, drop their shipments, and run. No, they're NOT getting paid enough for THIS. "Codder! Delay them while we finish loading!" He keeps bringing his most precious shipments into the space shuttle, which is then hit by Swindle's weapon right in his thrusters. A little extra smoke comes out the afterburners, almost like a protest... probably of a great deal many things. But the shuttle is crippled now, and a quick getaway is going to be hard. The sound his afterburners are making doesn't quite sound like normal now... Codder grins at the Admiral's command and takes a step towards Repugnus and Swindle. "Aye, Admiral. Finally, a bit o' fun!" He starts to approach the Bot and Con. "Well, act'lly, I'm not gettin' paid at all." He frowns. "The Admiral's a bit stingy that way. But the food's really good!" Codder clicks a button on his wrist, and a forcefield springs up. He also takes out a gun and gets it ready to fire.... Bug Creature transforms into robot mode. "Well, that's a shame, Codder! Because you're about to be served a heaping dose of pain!" He aims carefully down the sight of his Venom Laser, firing a stun blast into it. "Now let's see if your shield can handle THIS and stay up!" After firing at Codder, he tries to peer around Codder at Blurr. "BLURR. Whatever they did to you, I need you to shake it off RIGHT NOW! You don't wanna let Blast Off brag that he freed himself before you did, do ya?" The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Leopard 2A6M wheels off the raised platform comprised of roofing material, throttling off it like an access ramp and down the corridor after the Admiral and company. Whether or not he's even heard Swindle is debatable. The tank lets loose with another salvo from its main cannon, ripping gigantic holes into the factory as he rambles along. *KA-THOOM!* *KA-THOOM!* *KA-THOOM!* Eventually a large portion of the bulwark collapses, revealing the docking bay just beyond. The tank banks and thunders through a hole made by his excessive peppering, landing in the docking bay with another resounding THUD! and atop a score of redshirts. Blitzwing transforms on top of the grotesque, mangled pile, whipping out both his sabre and rifle as he stands up in robot mode. He levels the firearm at the Admiral, sending off a volley of rounds. "Your ship is grounded, El Capitan!" Combat: Repugnus strikes Codder with his Venom Laser attack! Combat: Codder has been temporarily incapacitated. Blurr continues loading up the crates into Blast Off, still apparently paying no heed to the battle that is unfolding around him. Even when Repugnus yells at him, he doesn't seem to have heard it. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Codder with his Gyro-Blaster Rifle attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Codder's Agility. (Crippled) "Make sure he has -very- high interest rates after tonight" One Decepticon Demolition Crew. This is one of the reasons Swindle brought Blitzwing along. Okay, that will slow down Blast Off for the moment. Letting the others unload firepower on Admiral and his bodyguard, Swindle hustles to Blast Off and climbs onto him. "Com'n Blast Off, snap out of it. Your ego should be too big to contain like this!" Let's see, remote control. There's got to be something on him that's providing the control.... The Global Pose Tracker marks that Swindle has 'skipped' his action for this round. Codder grins again as Repugnus fires a blast at him. It quickly changes to a stunned expression as the attack hits. "Ooof!" He staggers back just as Blitzwing crashes the party and provides the unavoidable fate of all redshirts to several of their number. The attack from Blitzwing hits, too, and the Admiral (who is also wearing a forcefield by now of course) staggers back, dropping his crate which falls with a crash. "Nooo!" He swings a gun around and fires back at Blitz. Swindle may notice several devices on the Admiral's arm band that look like a remote control.... Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Blitzwing with Codder's Stop Interrupting attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blitzwing's Agility. (Crippled) Repugnus glowers. Codder's shield seemed to protect him. But even so, he's sure that, like most shields, it can't stay on forever. He charges at the thug, trying to hoist him up and chuck him at Blurr. "BLURR. I said snap out of it, damn you, or I'll keep trying the ol' MECHANICAL AGITATION trick! And besides, I think Blast Off twitched a bit! Yeah, that was definitely one of his thrusters twitching in defiance!" Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Repugnus strikes Codder with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Repugnus strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his Ruckus Area attack! Space Shuttle 's engines rumble slightly as Swindle tries to talk sense into him. He doesn't reply otherwise. Odds are it's because he can't think of anything to say. Certainly not now. When all else fails, going into silent mode seems to be his modus operandi. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Okay, no visible additions to Blast Off. Trust me, if anyone would be able to tell it's the guy that handles all their gear and hardware. So the controls to this viral code or whatever has to be independent of the victims. Swindle turns his attention elsewhere, looking at the fight breaking out... and slaps his free palm to his face. "Oh scrap me sideways with a sonic screwdriver, why didn't I think of that first..." He grabs the barrel of his blaster and twists it, tightening the choke to focus the concentration of the scatterblaster's fire into a tighter area. "That should do it.." Should have enough punch to get through that shield now. Still gripping the weapon to support it, Swindle takes aim at Admiral's arm contraption and opens fire. Combat: Swindle strikes Codder with his Focused Blast attack! Blitzwing cackles as his gyroscopic round detonates uselessly against the Admiral's forcefield, causing the alien to jump in surprise and lose his hold on that oh so precious shipping crate - quite the delectable site to one so infatuated with causing mental anguish in others. Blitzwing holsters his gyro-rifle with a wolfish grin, whipping his electron sabre about before him with smooth, fluid movements. The blade audibly pops with a pink electric flash with lazy arcs sizzling in muted hues of ghostly fashion. "Forcefields are fun - if you can maintain a distance between opponent, of course!" At this, Blitzwing leaps upon twin columsn of smoke and flame screaming from his thruster-feet, glowing blade wound up fully and coming back down to cleave the Admiral cleanly in half, right down the middle. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Codder with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Blurr had been carrying another crate towards Blast Off when Repugnus suddenly chucks Codder at him. Taken completely off-guard, the big lug is sent flying into the speedster, and he tumbles backward into a pile of containers, sending the one he'd been carrying flying into the wall. He doesn't say anything, but quickly moves to defend himself. There's a series of whirring and clicking as his weapons appear out of his arms and he tries to gun down the Monsterbot. His movements seem slightly awkward, though--slow for a racer of Blurr's caliber. Is he trying to fight back every bit of the way? Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blurr strikes Repugnus with his Fighting Back (Laser) attack! Codder is grabbed and goes flying into Blurr with a yell and THUD. Meanwhile, the Admiral finds himself in hot water as well. His forcefield is still helping keep him alive, but the attacks do hurt, and each one wears away the forcefield more and more. The shot from Swindle nearly breaks his arm, and the device.. while still somewhat protected due to the forcefield, is beginning to crack. A few more shots may do it. Then the triplechanger strikes him with an attack of such force that if he DIDN'T have his forcefield, he would have been cleaved in two. He staggers back, gasping.... "Everyone! Attack them!" Jumping back towards Blast Off, he fires at Blitzwing. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Blitzwing with Codder's Desperate attack! At the Admiral's command, Blurr is immediately in motion, and begins to dash around the room, firing at as many of his current master's enemies as he can as per his prompt to attack everyone. Repugnus's optics narrow as he gauges Blurr's reactions, the laser fire causing him damage, but Repugnus has endured far worse pains than that and largely takes it in stride. "Blurr, I can see you fightin' in there. Well, hate to tell you this, but you're going to have keep fighting ME until you break loose of their control. So here's the deal..." He paces patiently towards Blurr, apparently unconcerned about being shot at. "You can keep shooting ME until I'm dead, or you can shoot HIM. See, it's easy. Just do it like this--" He aims his Venom Laser down at Codder, firing at the technological wristband he wears. Combat: Repugnus strikes Codder with his Laser attack! Space Shuttle 'engines rumble again and there is still a strained sound to them. But his lasers are armed, and they swing around... in a staggered motion, like he's fighting it- and fire at Swindle! The speedster appears to continue to ignore Repugnus' words...the devices that the Admiral is wearing are likely to be the key to all of this. Combat: Blurr strikes Repugnus with his Quickdraw Area attack! Combat: Blurr strikes Swindle with his Quickdraw Area attack! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Swindle with his Can we at least consider this payback for B.O.T. Ok? (Laser) attack! Rewind has left. Swindle says, "If you haven't noticed," Swindle comments casually even as he ducks just in case Codder starts flinging attacks this way, "most of your workforce left. Maybe you should of actually paid them better.." He pulls out the energy corruptor again, and holds it up to kiss its casing. It's been good to him so far tonight, hopefully with just a little more luck. "If you were going to mess with Decepticons, you should of paid more attention. You had a nice little dig going here, but we've been in the business of war for longer than you were a twinkle in the universe's eye." Fire from Blurr and Blast Off both rattle around him, scoring burns in his armor. But this is one of those times that Swindle is actually showing his capacity as a combatant, striding through the crossfire with the sort of confidence you would expect of a commando. "You acid rain scheme was cute. But we've come up with ways to destroy, murder, maim, ruin and desolate you would never think of." He stops, levels the weapon, and fires the corrupting beam at Admiral in hopes that it's effect on hardware will backlash far enough to farther screw with that control device. "But enough of my pitching, have a free demonstration!"" Combat: Swindle strikes Codder with the Swindle-forged Energy Corruptor attack! Despite his substantial strength, Blitzwing does not shatter through the forcefield and terminate the Admiral, as he would have thoroughly enjoyed. Though, he does seem to have caused a fair amount of pain in the ringleader of this little two-bit operation. That knowledge only leaves Blitzwing thirsting for more violence. His shoulder jerks back on solid pistons as the ablative armor there collects the brunt of the Admiral's retaliatory strike, which elicits a dark chuckle from the triplechanger. "That all you got, Cap'n? That ain't going to cut it. Not by a long shot." Blitzwing presses, thurstering after the Admiral in order to keep the fight within melee range, a phase of combat in which he's sure to have the upper hand. As his opponent whirls about in retreat, Blitzwing catches sight of those fancy bits of jewelry adorning the Admiral's arm. "Those wristbands sure are pretty, though! I think I want one... or ten. C'mere!" Blitzwing lunges at the Admiral, slicing through his shoulder joint to sever his arm. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Codder with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Codder's wristband is hit by Repugnus, and it cracks through the forcefield as well. He grabs his arm in pain. "Ay, wut? I'm sposed ta drive tomorrow, ya know? I'll be needin' that!" And then Swindle hits the Admiral's wristband as well. There is a definite crack this time, complete with a flash of sizzling circuitry. The Admiral stares down at his wrist, then Swindle. "....Maybe...maybe we could do a partnership, then? I'm not unreasonable, after all. Perhaps we've just had a misunderstanding..." As he says this he backs towards the area several non-sentient shuttles lie, waiting for cargo that isn't going to come. Codder, in the meantime, runs to stand in front of the Admiral and fires (with his good arm) at Swindle as he approaches. He fails to notice Blitzwing come up from behind, and the Admiral shrieks as the attack hits, this time nearly severing his arm. What was left of his forcefield kept the arm from getting cut clean off, but another strike or two and he won't be able to withstand the assault. He runs to the shuttle now and dashes inside, Codder running behind him, standing at the entrance to fire at approaching enemies as the Admiral initiates the flight procedure... Meanwhile, Blurr and Blast Off may finally be able to think for themselves again... Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Swindle with Codder's Stay Back attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Swindle's Agility. (Crippled) The program that had been controlling Blurr only moments before suddenly falters, and the speedster stumbles into a conveyor belt. "Ugh!" he catches himself, grabbing a building support. He pauses, taking a moment to realize that he's finally been freed. The courier looks relieved for an astrosecond, but then he spots the Admiral and his bodyguard escaping. "No!Nonononononodon'tletthemgetawaydon't!" He tries to fire at the shuttle's engines, aiming to disable it before it takes off. Repugnus grins at what Swindle's telling the Admiral. "Heh, and if you thought the AUTOBOTS were going to bail you out after all the slag you pulled, sorry! I'm all you got, 'Admiral', and I'm even more liable to go to town on you than they are! Speaking of... good luck with 'em!" Noticing that Codder and the Admiral's devices have been successfully struck, Repugnus yells, "BLURR! Are you you again, or do I need to show you more scary pictures? Come on, man, we got to bail! Oh, and Swindle? Remember that betrayal I was talking about?" He smashes open a crate, grinning fiendishly at one of the acid devices. "Here it is!" He gives a hard boot to the "On" lever, and the machine sputters into life as it sprays acid fumes at the Decepticons, and also Codder and the Admiral. Laughing maniacally, Repugnus yells at Blurr, "Forget about those losers, Blurr! We can catch up with them later when we don't have Decepticons to worry about!" Combat: Repugnus strikes Swindle with his ACID BETRAYAL (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Repugnus strikes Blitzwing with his ACID BETRAYAL (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Repugnus strikes Codder with his ACID BETRAYAL (Full-Auto) Area attack! Swindle removes on hand from his weapon to waggle it at the Admiral. "Prehaps you should of considered that option before you resorted to playing these little games." Though he's forced to back off a bit when Codder fires on him, and then right on cue Repugnus smashes a crate and splatters acid about. "I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long." With that Swindle reverts the setting on his arm cannon to its usual dispersal spread. "But instead, now I have no option than to deal with you as potential business opposition." A bit of a wicked smile crosses his lips as he levels the weapon at some of the crates still sitting near Admiral's shuttle and fires. "I hope you enjoy rebuilding your economic structure from the scraps you've managed to store on your ship." Then he turns and starts walking back towards Blast Off, firing off several more shots and essentially blowing up whatever other illicit goods remain. Making sure that he aims at ones near Repugnus and Blurr in the process. But mostly he's laying waste to the compatition's stock at this point. Except for the few that just happened to already be loaded onto Blast Off. "Shake it off and fire up those thrusters, Blast Off. It's time to ditch this crumbling pyramid scheme." Combat: Swindle strikes Codder with his Collateral Damages Area attack! -1 Combat: Swindle strikes Repugnus with his Collateral Damages Area attack! -1 Combat: Swindle strikes Blurr with his Collateral Damages Area attack! -1 Space Shuttle makes another sound... but this time it's not the rumble of an engine or the sound of thrusters engaging. No... this time... it's an annoyed huff. The icy cold smoke that billows from his afterburners only seems to accentuate it, as the vents of the shuttle make an annoyed huff to end all annoyed huffs. Given the size of the shuttle, it's a pretty deep sound. Some of the escaping air might even blow back anyone who steps too close to him at that moment. But he remains silent. Oh yes, he is TOTALLY going to give everyone the silent treatment now. This has been far too humiliating. There is a slight shudder, however, as he realizes just how MUCH he's going to owe Swindle for this. Like he didn't already. Yep, he's probably going to be making all kinds of horrible cargo runs of unspeakable shipments for the other Combaticon for quite some time... He does as told, however, and the thrusters roar to life again. Blitzwing grins maliciously as he digs his humming blade into the Admiral's arm, though the appendage remains connected to the alien's body. Damn, that's one sturdy forcefield. Swindle, why don't we all have these things? Blitzwing growls, chasing after the party as they board not-Blast Off. "Whoa, party's ain't over! You can't leave so early!" Blitzwing unshoulders his gyro-rifle, cycling another round into the chamber with the quick, precise, rhythmic gestures of a professional killer. The triplechanger stops short as he feels sprays of acid across his backside, the liquid eating in his armor with a horrible hiss. Blitzwing looks back over his shoulder at Repugnus, shifting targets and sholder his rifle with a grunt. He lets loose a spray of conventional ammunition as he stalks towards Blast Off. Blitzwing regards Swindle cooly as he approaches Blast Off's boarding ramp, watching the Combaticon obliterate the merchandise in the room. "Nuke the entire site from orbit - its the only way to be sure." Combat: Blitzwing strikes Blurr with his Rambo Retaliation (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Blitzwing strikes Repugnus with his Rambo Retaliation (Full-Auto) Area attack! The Admiral hastily boots up the systems in the ship, which is humming as it prepares to launch. Codder remains at the doorway when Repugnus' attack strikes him with the same acid he helped use on them earlier. "Garrrrgh!" he staggers back as the door slides shut. If the Admiral had time to look and see what Swindle was doing, he'd probably die of a heart attack right there... but fortunately for him, he doesn't- and he begins to lift the ship off the ground. Swindle's attack hits the ship as it begins to lift off and it shudders some, but is able to gain altitude, soon hitting FTL speeds and retreating. It will be a long time before the Admiral decides to play with "toys" again. Swindle has worked with Blast Off long enough to tell that is his usual bruised ego huffing and not mindless slave silence. "You can thank me later. And for a long time after that." Followed by a laugh at Blitzwing's suggestion. "But of course! I'm sure Blast Off would love the oppritunity to vent some of his frustration to do so." He blasts one final stack of barrels that is probably some of the chemicals used to make that acidic vapor. "I was just making sure to hit the so called Admiral where it would hurt the most -- his monetary worth -- first." He's at least polite enough to eject the spent pellet cartridge from his cannon before climbing aboard. Don't need Blast Off bitching about him littering the deck all the way back to Cybertron. Repugnus gets a dose of his own medicine as acid generators burst open around him, covering him in acid clouds, and he practically hacks up a robo-lung. But he's keen to spoil it for Swindle, saying with a snarky grin, "Thanks for the aroma, Swindle! Heheheh! Ooh--" Gyrojet rounds slam into him, sending him staggering back. "Blurr, seriously, we gotta go!" He turns towards an emergency exit, smashing his way through it shoulder first. Combat: Repugnus begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blitzwing, Swindle, Space Shuttle , Blurr, and Codder Combat: Swindle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Blurr, and Codder Blurr is so focused on trying to take down that shuttle before it gets away that he ends up with acid splashed across his frame from Swindle and lasers to the side from Blitzwing. But alas, the attacks throw his aim off and the ship speeds away, quickly disappearing into the distance. Cursing, he transforms and follows Repugnus. "Slagittheygotawayhowcouldyouletthemgetaway?!" It doesn't sound like he is going to shut up any time soon. It seems Blurr is back to himself... In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blitzwing trundles up Blast Off's boarding ramp, slapping the cartridge ejection lever on his weapon and sending the spent magazine clanking to the ground before he steps across the shuttle-con's threshold. Blitzwing points to no particular point in space dramatically. "BABE OFF, TAKE OFF!" There's another, smaller huffing sound, but "Babe Off" does just that, blasting off into the sky... where he can at least imagine himself the master of his own destiny again.